L'Oubliée
by Feirungorie
Summary: Combien ? Combien d’instants détruits ? Combien de mémoires dissoutes ? Combien de rêves brisés ? Combien, oui, combien de larmes avaient coulées ? Même les réponses à ces questions il ne pouvait les oublier, comme gravées au fer rouge sur son âme abîmé.
1. L'effaceur

**Titre :** L'Oubliée  
**Rating :** T, justifié.  
**Chapitres :** Petites histoires à plusieurs chapitres, avec un point de vue interne différent à chaque chapitre. Un chapitre de L'effaceur entre chaque histoire. Théoriquement, vous n'aurez pas deux fois le même narrateur, mais je n'ai pas le plan sous la main. Pareil pour le nombre de chapitre et d'histoires, je dirais une dizaine d'histoires et une vingtaine de chapitres. Malgré l'aspect un peu receuil de OS, tous les chapitres auront un lien.  
**Disclaimer :** La malédiction appartient à Natsuki Takaya. Pour ce qui est du reste, tout est de moi. D'ailleurs, vous ne trouverez pas de japonais dans cette histoire, ni de grosses références à la culture japonaise.

Pas de Blabla aujourd'hui, l'histoire de cette fanfic n'est pas vraiment intéressante. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

**1. L'effaceur**

Combien ? Combien d'instants détruits ? Combien de mémoires dissoutes ? Combien de rêves brisés ? Combien, oui, combien de larmes avaient coulées ? Pour un peu d'argent, pour un remerciement, pour quelqu'un de haut placé, pour faire plaisir, pour faire souffrir, pour tout et rien à la fois. Et puis surtout parce que c'était son don, sa mission et son utilité. Sa marque à lui, son propre fardeau. Sa capacité à envoyer les souvenirs dans la pénombre. De plus c'était lui qui était chargé d'annoncer « la » nouvelle aux mères, c'était à lui d'expliquer aux parents et parfois même aux enfants. Il était aussi chargé de la conservation du secret, de la préparation de certains évènements et parfois même la surveillance de maudits dans une mauvaise passe. Les maudits… Ses principaux clients, ou leur entourage, car après tout ils étaient des rares à être au courant de son savoir. Et ils étaient ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin.

Aujourd'hui personne n'avait frappé à sa porte. Tant mieux. Il n'aimait pas arracher les souvenirs, même si cela ne le faisait pas souffrir. Même si cela ne le faisait plus souffrir. Justement parce que cela ne le faisait plus souffrir. Son cœur était devenu insensible aux larmes, aux cris et aux paroles de ses patients. Depuis combien de temps faisait-il cela ? Depuis son enfance, dès qu'il avait su comment faire on lui avait expliqué que c'était un don du ciel utile pour sauver des gens, pour les préserver, pour leur éviter de trop grosses souffrances. Il avait appris et compris cela, il y avait même cru un temps. Jusqu'à elle. Elle.

Affalé dans son fauteuil, William soupira. Profondément. Il en avait marre de cette mission, il prendrait bien des vacances. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui de côtoyer autant de gens malheureux, ce n'était pas bon pour lui d'être autant malheureux. Quand est-ce qu'un vent frais viendrait enfin le laver de son poids immense ?

« Je ne parlais pas de ce vent là idiot. »

Cette phrase était destinée à cette maudite brise qui avait soufflé dans son bureau, comme une réponse à sa question muette. Maudite brise… Maudits… Cette maudite malédiction. Combien de fois l'avait-il récitée pour les mères, pour les pères, pour les enfants ou encore pour les cérémonies ? Elles étaient aussi multiples que les souvenirs qu'il avait effacés. Il se surprit à la murmurer, instinctivement :

« Il y a bien longtemps Dieu invita tous les animaux à une grande fête en leur disant : "Les douze premiers arrivés seront mes invités." La veille de la fête, le rat dit au chat que la fête se passerait un jour après, c'était évidemment un mensonge mais le chat le cru et il ne s'y rendit pas. Dans les douze premiers arrivés il y avait d'abord le rat sur le dos de la vache, suivit par le tigre, le lapin, le dragon, le serpent, le cheval, le mouton, le singe, le coq, le chien et le sanglier. Ils devinrent les signes du zodiaque mais le chat resta en dehors et n'en fit jamais partie.  
Aujourd'hui treize Sôma sont maudits par l'esprit de ces treize animaux. Douze par les animaux du zodiaque, un par le chat. Tous ont quelque chose en commun : une malédiction les obligeant à prendre la forme du signe du zodiaque qu'ils représentent, mais que lorsqu'ils sont en contact physique avec un représentant du sexe opposé n'étant pas lui-même maudit. Mais un, un seul reçut une punition affreuse : le chat. Cet être se transformant en monstre dès qu'on lui retirait son précieux bracelet. Cet être qui à chaque génération est enfermé à un moment précis de sa vie. Oui il est enfermé, et ce à jamais. »

Il voulait partir, loin, bien loin. Il voulait s'évader enfin de cette prison maudite, de ce corps immonde lui interdisant d'aimer vraiment, de ce pouvoir pesant qui le transformait en un monstre bien pire que le chat lui-même. Si seulement il pouvait s'envoler, s'élever au dessus du monde réel. Alors il courrait dans une plaine, il rirait aux éclats, il oublierait tout ce qu'il voudrait et l'enlacerait. Elle.

Le bruit de la clochette de l'entrée le rappela à la réalité, brisant ses doux rêves, brisant ses espoirs. Il ne serait jamais ni plus ni moins que William l'effaceur. Alors qu'il se levait pour ouvrir la porte à son client il murmura sa propre malédiction, soufflée dans son berceau, éternelle de douleur.

« Aussi bien que tu effaceras la mémoire des autres tu ne pourras jamais effacer la tienne. Et d'aucune façon. »

Combien ? Combien d'instants détruits ? Combien de mémoires dissoutes ? Combien de rêves brisés ? Combien, oui, combien de larmes avaient coulées ?  
Même les réponses à ces questions il ne pouvait les oublier, comme gravées au fer rouge sur son âme abîmée.


	2. Cap ou pas cap ? I

**Titre :** L'Oubliée  
**Rating :** T, justifié.  
**Disclaimer :** La malédiction appartient à Natsuki Takaya. Pour ce qui est du reste, tout est de moi. D'ailleurs, vous ne trouverez pas de japonais dans cette histoire, ni de grosses références à la culture japonaise.

**-Blabla de Sissi-**  
Excusez-moi ! J'ai ce chapitre en magasin depuis des décennies, mais j'ai été débordée ces temps-ci, en plus de problèmes de santé. J'avais donc déserté pour... quelques temps. Mais me revoici avec la suite de cette histoire qui me tient vraiment à coeur. C'est dans ce chapitre que commencent les choses "sérieuses" si l'on peut dire. Excusez-moi s'il reste encore quelques fautes, j'ai momentanément perdu la version corrigée par ma betalectrice, et celle-ci est absente. Ainsi j'ai corrigé tout ce dont je me suis souvenu et que j'ai remarqué, je prie pour votre indulgence. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

**2. Cap ou pas cap ? I**

« Cap ou pas cap de sortir avec moi ? »

Elle m'a posé cette question tout d'un coup. Comme souvent lorsqu'elle me propose un gage. Oui, Naru et moi c'est une longue histoire, datant de l'enfance, et parsemée de défis parfois fous et souvent débiles. On fait ça depuis qu'on est tout petit, un truc rien que pour nous deux parce que les autres ne comprennent pas. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois avec Dany, mais il ne comprend pas l'envie irrésistible de relever le pari, une envie qui nous fait vivre Naru et moi. On a vite remarqué ce désir commun et on a encore plus vite commencé à en faire notre occupation principale. Ce jour-là, j'ai tout simplement relevé le défi, content de ce challenge inattendu.

« Cap. »

Et je l'ai embrassée, tout simplement. Et elle m'a embrassé juste après. C'était super, franchement ça m'a plu. Puis j'ai vu Dany se profiler au loin, je l'ai embrassée encore et suis partis en lui disant « A demain ». Je me souviens à présent de son immense sourire, de son magnifique sourire, lumineux comme un soleil.

« Hey Dany !  
-Daiya ! »

Il avait grogné dès que je mettais accroché à son cou, l'étouffant à moitié au passage. Mais bon, je lui fait ça tout le temps à Dany, il sait que je ne lui veut pas de mal. Après tout, c'est mon meilleur ami.

« Tu sais quoi ?  
-Toi, avec ce sourire-là, t'as encore prévus un truc bizarre avec Naru…  
-Je sors avec elle.  
-Quoi ? »

Il s'était arrêté net, tout sourire disparu de son visage. Blanc comme un linge, il me dévisageait avec horreur.

« Je-sors-a-vec-elle. Avec Naru. Le singe. La jolie fille toujours dans ma classe.  
-Mais… Mais…  
-Elle est maudite Dany ! Je risque rien gros bêta ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ?  
-Mais… Je…  
-Danyyyyyyyyy.  
-C'est que…C'est…  
-Tu peux me faire une phrase correcte ? »

Je n'étais en rien tourmenté par son comportement, je rigolai même un instant devant son air totalement perdu. Il sembla se reprendre, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, regarda autour de lui, recommença à marcher, se gratta la tête, me jeta un regard puis osa enfin reprendre la parole :

« Et elle ?  
-Qui elle ?  
-Fait pas l'idiot.  
-Aaaah, elle ! »

Là, j'éclatai franchement de rire et lançait une grande tape dans le dos de Dany. Il était un grand naïf celui-là, un petit romantique innocent.

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire Dany, je vais pas passer ma vie sur une relation impossible. Je ne poursuis pas la chimère de nos chers Roméo et Juliette, moi.  
-Tu l'as oublié ?  
-Puisque j'te l'dis !  
-Tu aimes Naru ?  
-Danyyyy. Tu me prends donc pour un sans-cœur ? Allez j'ai une course à faire, à demaaaain ! »

Et je le quittai avec de grands signes qui me donnaient droit à plus d'un regard de la part des passants. Mais peu importait, je n'avais plus peur du ridicule depuis longtemps. Mieux, je jouais avec comme le serpent joue avec sa proie.

Je sais depuis longtemps que je finirais soit seul, soit avec Naru. Chez les maudits, on a pas trop le choix. Bien sûr il y a les fous qui acceptent de vivre pour une personne non maudite, mais je veux pouvoir serrer dans mes bras celle avec qui je veux passer ma vie. C'est aussi simple que cela. Ah, ça t'étonnes que je parle de mon mariage avec Naru alors que je suis encore qu'au lycée ? Bah, il ne faut pas, je ne suis pas aussi idiot qu'on le croit, j'ai fais mes calculs. Miki est trop jeune pour moi, Kitsu ne me convient pas du tout, Maï est inaccessible, Akio n'en parlons pas tandis que Naru est une grande amie, de mon âge, jolie et avec qui je venais juste de commencer une relation. Ce qui me ramène à mon idée de départ : je finirais seul ou avec elle.

Quant à elle, celle que Dany avait cité c'était Haruhi. Tout simplement Haruhi. Rien d'autre à dire.

« J'suis rentré ! »

Pas de réponse, bien sûr. Personne n'était là, bien sûr. Mais j'aime faire entendre ma voix dans cette grande maison vide et n'avoir comme réponse que le silence de l'absence. Mon père était en voyage d'affaire, et ma mère en a profité pour se tirer. Oui, se tirer, tout bêtement. C'était tout juste la veille, j'étais rentré plus tôt que prévu et j'avais pu l'observer à son insu en train de faire ses valises. Cela faisait longtemps déjà qu'elle ne m'entendait plus arriver, comme si ma présence effleurait à peine son monde où il n'y avait pas de place pour moi. Je ne veux pas me plaindre bien sûr, je suis l'un des mieux lotis des maudits. Mais c'était amusant, de la voir s'affairer, ignorant que son fils l'observait alors qu'elle jetait tous les cadeaux de son mari pour ne prendre que ce qu'elle avait acheté d'elle-même. Quelle idiote, à sa place j'aurai emporté tout ce qu'avait m'offert ce type empli de fric.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment de partir qu'elle m'aperçut. J'étais tout juste à la porte de sa chambre, l'observant. Son visage se figea un instant, elle cherchait une excuse. Heureusement pour elle je l'empêchai de fournir cet effort :

« Tu sors ?  
-… Oui.  
-A bientôt.  
-Oui, à bientôt mon chéri. »

Enfin elle me fit un petit sourire et disparu.

Et j'étais donc seul dans cette maison pour plusieurs semaines. Ma mère avait laissé de l'argent dans la cuisine, bien en évidence. C'était bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour me faire survivre le temps de cette solitude. Bah, c'était bien ma mère d'essayer de se faire pardonner avec de l'argent. Il y avait deux lettres aussi, une pour moi et une pour mon père. Je ne la remarquai que ce lendemain où mon histoire avec Naru commençait : je la jetai à la poubelle sans même l'avoir ouverte. Cela devait être rempli d'inepties disant qu'elle ne s'entendait plus avec son mari aussi bien qu'avant, qu'elle devait à présent suivre des chemins différents, et patati et patata.

Mais je ne me suis pas leurré un instant, pas une seconde. Si elle est partie c'est à cause de moi, ou plutôt de ma malédiction. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour ça.

Le lendemain, j'avais rendez-vous avec Naru. Ça s'est passé à merveille, comme je pouvais m'en douter. Celui d'après aussi. Et encore le suivant. Tout se passait bien, je me sentais vraiment heureux à ses côtés et puis elle rayonnait encore plus que d'habitude. Je ne lui parlai pas de ma mère. Pourquoi ? Déjà parce qu'elle n'a pas posé de question et puis je trouve inutile de gâcher un instant de bonheur par un malheur qui n'en vaut même pas la peine. De toute façon c'est moi qui cuisine, sinon ma mère incendie tout.

« Il parait que tu sors avec Naru. »

C'était elle. Haruhi. Zut.

« Ah. Oui.  
-Cool. Vous étiez amis d'enfance en plus non ?  
-Ouaip. On est cousins après tout.  
-Oh…  
-Mais des cousins germains hein ! Va pas imaginer que… Enfin que… La famille Sôma est grande tu sais ! »

Elle éclata de rire devant mes explications vaseuses, balayant le voile de tristesse dans son regard. Oui, je l'affirme, le voile de tristesse. Je ne suis pas débile, je sais très bien que Haruhi et moi avions un lien. Avons un lien. Je l'ai remarqué dès la rentrée, dès que nos yeux se sont croisés. Un quelque-chose d'inexplicable, une envie insaisissable de m'approcher d'elle, un désir irréalisable de la prendre dans mes bras. C'est arrivé tout simplement, comme une évidence. Je l'aimais comme un fou, un fou d'autant plus fou que je ne pouvais espérer de l'aimer vraiment, un fou d'autant plus fou que je souffrais d'un amour partagé irréalisable. Oui, partagé. C'était évident. Ce genre d'amour est forcément réciproque. Le hasard des regards qui se croisent, des peaux qui s'effleurent, des mots qui s'enchaînent, des gestes incontrôlées et des paroles lâchées qui dévoilent ce qu'il ne fallait pas révéler. Et tandis que je la regardai tout simplement rire je remarquai sa main, sa toute bête main posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, tout prêt de moi. Il aurait suffit d'un geste pour la saisir, d'une impulsion pour la faire s'installer dans mes bras, d'un mot pour la faire mienne. Un rien d'effort pour que mon rêve devienne ma vie, un brin de vérité pour me rappeler mon cauchemar. Je ne fis que rigoler un peu avec elle, dévier le regard de sa main et après quelques minutes de discussion inutile partir rejoindre Naru.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai sauté le pas avec elle. Naru, bien sûr. Il faut dire que l'on savait depuis longtemps que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre, alors ça ne nous a pas vraiment dérangé. De plus puisque j'étais seul chez moi et qu'elle pouvait sortir tant qu'elle voulait, ça s'est fait sans complication. Une nouvelle marche de gravie pour notre couple.

Voilà William. Je voudrais que tu effaces la mémoire de Naru, à partir du moment où elle a proposé que l'on sorte ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu agisses. C'est tout.

Merde.

Tu piges rien hein ? C'est normal. C'est incompréhensible hein ? C'est normal. C'est l'habitude.

Merde.

En fait notre couple n'est pas du tout idyllique, faut pas rêver. En fait on est heureux en public, pire, parfois on est même pas heureux en public. Ça dépend en fait, de mes sautes d'humeur, de mes envies. Une fois je ne suis pas venu à un rendez-vous parce que j'avais sommeil. Quand mon père a appelé et que j'ai du lui cacher que ma mère était partie j'ai rembarré Naru avec hargne quand elle a voulut en parler. Après avoir confirmé à Haruhi que je sortais avec Naru et que je l'ai retrouvée je l'ai frappée quand elle a essayé de m'embrasser. Je ne supportais pas de ne rien ressentir en l'enlaçant alors que la vision de la main d'Haruhi me mettait dans tous mes états.

Merde.

Tu sais, Naru elle fait genre d'être joyeuse, coquine, amusante, du genre toujours de bonne humeur. Mais derrière ça il y a une grande force, une grande volonté, une puissance que je suis loin d'égaler. Le problème vient qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle m'aime vraiment et face à cela elle devient faible. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu lui faire tout cela. Parce qu'elle m'aime et que j'en aime une autre.

Merde.

Aujourd'hui j'ai appris que Haruhi sortait avec un type d'un autre lycée. Et pas d'une façon délicate. Non, c'était en sortant du lycée que je l'ai vue heureuse comme jamais avec un inconnu. Ca a été le coup fatal. Le truc qui m'a rendu fou. Je suis rentré chez moi, rageur, ignorant que Naru me suivait. Ignorant qu'elle allait toquer à ma porte pour demander des explications. Ignorant que…

Merde.

Elle doit être rentrée chez elle à présent. Il devait y avoir juste sa sœur, enfermée dans sa chambre, sûrement au téléphone. Ses parents rentrent toujours tard. Elle a du enlever ses chaussures délicatement, ainsi que ses chaussettes, sans oser s'asseoir sur le sol. Sans mettre ses chaussons elle est allée dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds et s'est soigneusement lavé les mains, essayant de toucher le moins d'objet possible. Puis elle a pris un sac poubelle vide dans un placard et s'est dénudée, tranquillement. Sa sœur ne risquait pas de sortir de son trou. Toutes ses affaires, elle les a mises dans le sac poubelle, le fermant totalement et le rangeant dans un coin en se promettant d'aller vite le jeter. Sa mère n'aimerait pas la voir jeter l'un de ses uniformes. Alors elle est allée dans la salle de bain, toujours en faisant attention de ne rien toucher elle s'est démaquillée, complètement. Elle s'est ensuite engouffrée dans la douche et s'est lavée de la tête au pieds, n'oubliant absolument aucune partie du corps. En sortant elle a jeté un coup d'œil à ses cheveux, se jurant d'aller les couper demain. Elle m'avait souvent parlé avec jalousie de ces filles à la coupe courte, vive, et pourtant terriblement féminine. Mais là, elle y a pensé surtout pour retirer ces cheveux que j'avais touché. Elle est allée dans sa chambre, encore humide, pour se rhabiller. Enfin elle s'est assise par terre, adossée à son lit et a allumé la télé pour que sa sœur la croie occupée.

Le reste est assez flou. Peut-être qu'elle ne prête aucune importance à ce qui se dit sur le téléviseur, pleurant juste encore une fois toutes les larmes de son corps. Peut-être qu'elle observe attentivement l'émission, sûrement débile, qui se profile devant ses yeux. Pour ne surtout pas penser au reste, pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, pour essayer d'oublier. Ou alors sûrement qu'elle repense à notre enfance, à notre adolescence, à notre amour, à nos gages, à ce jour. Et sûrement qu'elle murmure, en conclusion :

« J'suis qu'une conne. »

Merde.

Quand elle m'a demandé en face si je l'aimais il n'y avait qu'une petite fissure. Quand pour toute réponse je l'ai emmené dans ma chambre nous aurions pu recommencer à zéro. Quand j'ai commencé à la dévêtir, à l'effleurer, à l'embrasser doucement, elle aurait pu me pardonner. Quand je me suis fait plus insistant, quand elle s'est allongée, quand elle a commencé à protester ouvertement j'aurais pu lui faire oublier. Quand elle m'a crié dessus et a essayé de me frapper, j'aurai pu lui expliquer que j'étais désolé. Quand son cri de colère s'est transformé en cri de douleur j'aurai pu lui dire que je regrettais. Quand les larmes ont dévalés ses joues alors qu'elle continuait de crier j'étais devenu un monstre. Quand je suis enfin sortis et qu'elle s'est immobilisée sur le lit, me regardant d'un air horrifié, j'étais impardonnable à vie. Quand elle s'est relevée et qu'elle s'est rhabillée en tremblant je pouvais rêver pour qu'elle écoute ne serait-ce qu'un de mes mots. Quand elle a ouvert la porte, j'étais mort. Quand elle est partie sans me jeter un regard j'ai été foudroyé. Foudroyé d'une putain d'évidence. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

Merde.

J'suis qu'un con.


End file.
